


tell me how you like it

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [21]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nori likes telling Dwalin how he likes it, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, naughty shenanigans, nwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori uses his words, except when he doesn't.





	

Nori is a bold lover, not one to hold his craft to himself, so to speak. He is an outrageous flirt, ever one to embarrass a lover with his quick words. His hands are rarely idle, a lover's body, any given part of it, is the preferred place for them  to rest upon.

 

Dwalin, once he gets used to it, doesn't mind.

 

For while Nori might not stint hix words in public, he’s a veritable chatterbox in private. And Dwalin absolutely loves that.Nori telling him in vivid detail what he will do, how much Dwalin stokes has ardour, what he wants Dwalin to do to him.

 

Though once Nori gets Dwalin to do him, his vocabulary trickles down to one word sentences, delivered as breathy pleas.

 

‘Harder,’ Nori asks, when Dwalin starts slow, ‘deeper’, he demands when Dwalin's thrusts are too shallow for his liking, ‘fuck’ he cries when he comes.

 

Nori’s words come back when he topples Dwalin down onto his back, face flushed rosy, body relaxed and teetering on the edge of too much stimulation. ‘That was lovely,’ he tells Dwalin as he rides him, ‘so damned good, giving me what I want. How I want.’

 

It's Nori words as much as his riding that do it for Dwalin, the sight Nori makes, giving Dwalin a show… Nori’s fingers are up in his hair, his chest on display, heaving, his eyes fixed on Dwalin as he moves, as he gives Dwalin his body, his words, his climax.

 

Dwalin comes without a word, hands holding onto Nori’s hips as he fills him up, Nori squirms on him, finding another climax without even getting hard, having words enough for them both. Dwalin kisses the rest of his words out of him, revelling in the moment, needing, wanting, nothing else.

 


End file.
